spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 12
Main Description= Specimen 12 is, in itself, Room 810. Its host, the hostile enemy that will chase the player in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, is first introduced here. Appearance Specimen 12 is an old, Victorian mansion with supernatural properties. According to CAT-DOS, the mansion seemingly built itself around its environment and can choose a "host", manipulating them to attack other subjects through various means. These means depend on the new host's characteristics. The "mansion" is large, having many rooms and hallways with numerous decorative features; these items include wooden tables and chairs, ornate doors, and bookshelves. However, it is noteworthy that most of the rooms are inaccessible due to the "broken" state of their respective doors. The current "host" of Specimen 12 is the Old Man - a balding, middle-aged male human with a yellowish or tanned complexion. He sports a tan trench coat, dark gray leggings, and brown shoes. His visage features a rather large nose and an eerie, constant smile. He carries a large sickle in his right hand, which he drags along the floor. Gameplay Main article: Room 810 Introduction Specimen 12 - "the mansion inside a mansion", is located at Room 810. While wandering inside the "mansion", the player will have many dangerous encounters with the Old Man. They must try to hide before he comes, as it'll be impossible to run away from him in the first encounters in the rooms of the mansion. The player's goal is to find the keys to unlock several doors and, ultimately, to find the last key and escape. Once an encounter is triggered (i.e. just before the Old Man enters the room the player is in) the player cannot exit the room until they hide and the Old Man enters and then leaves the room; the message "I need to hide!" will appear if they attempt to use the door. Attack While inside the "mansion", the Old Man can instantly kill the player on contact. After escaping the mansion, however, he deals only 45 damage, but he has a very fast attack speed (three hits in less than a second), meaning one close encounter with him could be fatal. Chase Outside of the mansion, the Old Man will enter the room by slamming the door open. It is very slow and easy to evade. Death If the player gets killed by the Old Man, a close-up of the Old Man's face constantly smiling will be shown, alongside multiple distorted and bloody images behind him. Endless Mode In Endless Mode, he has two forms: "docile" and "active". In docile mode, he walks really slowly and doesn't actively follow the player, like when he's looking for the player in Room 810 (but without the instant death, of course). The theme that plays during this is the theme that plays before he enters a hiding room during Room 810, "Gummy Worms with Gummy Bear Heads". In active mode, his chase behaves much the same way as in the main game after leaving Room 810, moving fast and following the player. The theme that plays is "Here Comes Trouble", the same as in the main game. Audio "Here Comes Trouble," Specimen 12's chase theme. "Gummy Worms with Gummy Bear Heads," Specimen 12 chasing the player. Sound that plays on Specimen 12 Death Screen. Trivia * Specimen 12 (the "Mansion") was based on the classic horror game, Clock Tower, which contains a giant tool-wielding maniac, the Scissorman. ** The Old Man's chase theme, "Here Comes Trouble", also bears a striking resemblance to the 1995 horror survival game Clock Tower chase theme Don't Cry Jennifer. ** The premise of a man being possessed by a supernatural mansion is also reminiscent of the plot of Stephen King's novel The Shining. * The appearance of the Old Man was based off the popular Adult Swim short, Too Many Cooks. * He is one of three Specimen to instantly kill the player on contact (while in the mansion) along with Specimen 9 (in the HD remake) and Specimen 7. * Specimen 12's voice over was done by Vernon Shaw from the Youtube channel Hot Pepper Gaming. He had allegedly eaten a ghost pepper in preparation for the voice role. ** Peppers can be found in a glass bowl on the table at the dining hall. * A series of notes the player can find in Endless Mode give a first-hand account of the possessed man's experience in the mansion before encountering Specimen 12. These notes reveal that he was a vlogger who explored abandoned urban locations, and also that he found the sickle he wields in a garden/greenhouse area of the mansion (which is likely the area where Specimen 8 resides). * Specimen 12 is referred as "killer" in game files. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance In regards to the mansion, the player will no longer have to interact with the stairs to get to the bedrooms. They also have railings. The peppers that were on the table of the dining hall are no longer present. The Old Man's sickle color changed from red to grey and was given a 3D model, which seems darker than the 2D one. Gameplay The Old Man has different voice lines and will speak in a low demonic voice when chasing the player outside of Specimen 12. He walks faster upon exiting Room 810 and no longer rushes the player if they're not hiding, giving them time to do so instead of an instant game over. He will keep chasing the player from the basement up to Room 810's exit instead of chasing in the basement and then suddenly chasing again in the dining hall. As of the Summer 2019 update, he has been made more of a threat and can now sprint. He starts off with 0 stamina and after a while it will begin to raise up. Once it hits 100, he will dash towards the player by using one of Specimen 1's sounds. His sprinting while inside Room 810 is about the speed of the player's normal walking speed, but outside of Room 810, it is much faster—almost as fast as the player's own sprint speed. Trivia * While hiding at the closet of the basement, he stops to look directly at the player, but afterwards, he just keeps looking out for the player before leaving the room. This theoretically means he knows where they are but wants to surprise them when they leave the room and then the hallway. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS_Specimen_12.png|Specimen 12's CAT-DOS entry. MS10 05 spr.png|In-game model (Old Man). FACE 02 spr.png|The Old Man's face on the death screen. 1X.gif|The Old Man's death screen. Ren12.png|The Old Man from HD Renovation. Old Man Sprint.png|The Old Man sprinting towards the player in HD Renovation. Category:Specimen